causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
='Law Enforcement'= Detective Mal Fallon Full Name: Malachi Charles Fallon D.O.B.: June 9th, 1978 Status: Detective, SFPD Mal Fallon was born in San Francisco to Police Captain Jacob Fallon and homemaker Angela Fallon. Mal had a troubled youth growing up, often getting into trouble with the law. It is believed his fathers’ status as Captain protected him from prosecution. In his early 20s, Mal straightened his life out and joined the SFPD. He quickly rose through the ranks to Detective. He is considered one of the best officers on the force and is known for his intuition and quick-wit. Mal was married to his high school sweetheart, Sandra, but they divorced following her infidelity. Detective Mal Fallon prefers to think with his gut. Jacob Fallon, his dad, also a former cop, is in jail for cop corruption. His mom died when his dad was in jail. His "gut thin king" can make him reckless at times. He usually will follow rules made by his Captain, due to the fact he looked up to his dad and his dad got in jail. He seems to have a crush on Natara. He almost confessed his love for Natara, until her former boyfriend Shawn barged in and interrupted. In one episode, he has a dream that he is on the beach with Natara. Add Mal on Facebook! Click Here! Special Agent Natara Williams D.O.B.: October 24th, 1980 Status: Special Agent, FBI Natara Williams' father is Indian industrialist Alok Mansingh, president of Mansingh Transglobal and 113th richest man in the world. As a result, Natara grew up in great opulence. When she went to college, she adopted the name Natara Williams to avoid preferential treatment. Natara originally planned to go into business, but grew fascinated with criminal psychology after the murder of a close friend. She has been with the FBI for 6 years and is considered a highly capable profiler. Natara's choice to enter law enforcement has estranged her from her father. Special Agent Natara Williams is a profiler (an excellent one, you have on hand), who felt guilty for accidentally shooting her old partner, which from some of the episodes, (and Volume One:The Maskmaker), seems to be Shawn Mallory, her ex-boyfriend. In Volume 6, she started a relationship with the DA Oscar Santos. However he devestatingly broke up with her. Add Natara on Facebook! Click Here! Ken Greene Full Name: Ken Marcus Greene D.O.B.: January 6th, 1976 Status: Detective, SFPD Ken Greene was born to a single mother in East Oakland. He grew up surrounded by crime and poverty. His older brother Michael became involved with a street gang and was killed in a driveby when he was 16. This made a tremendous impression on Ken. Prior to joining the SFPD, Ken served as a Marine in the war in Afghanistan. Ken is known for having a rough style and has been disciplined twice for his conduct. Ken is single and has a reputation as a playboy. He seems to have an special affection for data analyst Amy Chen. Amy Chen Full Name: Amy Samantha Chen D.O.B.: May 8th, 1985 Status: Data Analyst, SFPD Amy Chen grew up in the tiny town of Montclair, Kansas. She was very sheltered and isolated as a child. Though her IQ is nearly genius-level, it went unappreciated until, as a young adult, she gravitated towards computers. Amy attended college in San Francisco on a prestigious scholarship, where she developed selveral pioneering data-mining algorithims. Though Amy was offered several lucrative corporate positions, she declined them to work in law enforcement. Kai Kalaba Full Name: Kai Sylvester Kalaba D.O.B.: February 29th, 1984 Status: Forensic Specialist, SFPD Kai Kalaba was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii. When he was growing up, he was considered to be a typical nerd, as he was obsessed with video games, science fiction, and comic books. In college, he briefly considered studying to be an astronaut, but after failing the physical requirements, pursued forensics instead. After college, Kai travelled around Asia for a year, having numerous tattoos along the way. He is generally secretive about his time in Asia. He is active in many online criminology communities. Despite his best efforts, Kai remains single. Maria Yeong Full Name: Maria Su-Yun Yeong D.O.B.: July 22nd, 1962 Status: Police Captain, SFPD Maria Yeong was born in Seoul, South Korea, where she lived until she migrated to the USA aged 3. She was the child of hard-working immigrants, which means that Maria is tough, reserved, and dedicated to her work. Maria studied briefly to be a lawyer, before deciding to pursue a career in law enforcement. As an officer, she served under Captain Jacob Fallon. During his trial, she testified against him. Though Maria maintains a gruff facade, she has a soft side and volunteers with disabled children. Maria is in a long-term relationship with Jennifer Parks, a local artist. Add Captain Yeong on Facebook. Click here! Shawn Mallory Full Name: Shawn Patrick Mallory D.O.B.: August 17th, 1980 Status: Former FBI Agent (Desceased?) Shawn Mallory grew up in New Haven, Connecticut, the only child of two academics. When he was growing up, he was reserved and quiet, He became obsessed with the criminal mind in college, which led him joined the FBI as a criminal profiler. Shawn solved several major cases and was on track towards advancement prior being accidentally shot by Natara Williams. He still walks with a limp and is addicted to pain killers. After murdering the serial killer Zero, Shawn went ro gue and disappeared and it is believed he is working with Genevieve Collins. He aparently died after a struggle with Detective Mal Fallon in the Alcatraz Island, but his body was never found. Add Shawn on Facebook! Click here! Joe Bartaugh D.O.B.: December 28th, 1972 Status: Officer, SFPD Joe Bartaugh was born in Brooklyn, New York, where he remained until his 20's, when he moved to California. Prior to going into law enforcement, he worked as a bouncer and a bodyguard. Joe is an avid boxer and recently won the SFPD Middleweight boxing champion. Joe is considered a capable officer, but is unlikely to make Detective. Joe is married to Cynthia, an elementary school teacher, and has two sons. Anna Willis Full Name: Anna Maria Willis D.O.B.: September 9th, 1984 Status: Officer, SFPD Anna Willis was born and raised in the Bay Area. In high school, she excelled in basketball and was a candidate for a college scholarship until she injured her leg in a car accident. Anna is something of a thrill-seeker and occasionally exhibits reckless conduct. Unbeknownst to her superiors, Anna remains loyal to Jacob Fallon and provides him with intelligence on the inner workings of the police department. Following her encounter with Zero, Anna has grown even more unstable and erratic. In Volume 6, Anna helps Jacob escape from prison. Content from the end of Volume 6, Chapter 8 suggests a relationship between the two. Sam Martinez Full Name: Samuel Antonio Martinez D.O.B.: July 22nd, 1986 Status: Officer, SFPD Samuel Martinez is the newest member of Captain Yeong's precinct. He was born in Mexico City, and immigrated to San Francisco at the age of 10. Although Samuel has only been on the police force for 3 years, he was already impressed his superiors with his analytical mind and interrogation techniques. Samuel is thoughtful, cautious, and quiet and in his free time, he is an avid reader and history buff. He is engaged. Officer. William Rye D.O.B: ?? Status: Officer SFPD An incidental character in Vol. 1. He attempts to assist Amy, being the first to discover her unconcious. He either is shot or knocked unconcious by Eric Mills depending on the player's actions in chap 5. =Criminals= Genevieve Collins DOB Unknown Also known as June (in Season 4 flashbacks as a teenager) Very little is known about Genevieve Collins' early life, but as a teenager, she lived with the serial killer Zero and served as his accomplice in serveral murders. She adopted a son, Alexander, who died. In the late 80s, Genevieve turned up in Russia, where she sought out Colonel Mikhail Volk. She then returned the the US, married Senator Jake Collins, and mentored potential serial killers imprisoned in the Millbrook Institute. After her crimes were exposed, Genevieve fled, taking refuge with the Flores cartel. She is currently at large. Eric Mills D.O.B.: June 22nd, 1983 (Deceased) Status: Former Forensic Specialist Eric Mills,' ''a.ka '''The Maskmaker, was born in Marin County, as Brian Resler. He was a victim of systemic abuse at the hands of his older sister, Rebecca. As a young boy Eric (Brian) engaged in the trapping and torture of animals to the disgust of his sister. Her constant mistreatment of him fueled his hatred for her. When they where on a family trip to Alcatraz, he murdered Rebecca and was incarcerated at the Millbrook Mental Institute. There, Eric fell under the instruction of Genevieve Collins, who shaped him into a serial killer and facillitated his placement in the SFPD. Despite his identity as a serial killer, he seems to have genuinly cared for Amy Chen. Eric was killed when Natara Williams fired a flare into his chest and he fell into the water where he drowned. During Natara William's preliminary profile and later observations Eric is described as introverted, disciplined, focused, in his 20s-40s, physically intimidating, and later on as a sociopath, "ravenous", and obsessed with "his craft". The murder of his sister is was the crime that 'defined' him. Eric sees himself as an artist, who reveals the true faces of his victims. . Klaus Paring D.O.B.: March 8th, 1960 Status: Deceased Klaus Paring, aka The Hunter, grew up in Minnesota. After his mother died in childbirth, he was raised by a strict, religious, and often abusive father, who instilled in him the values of family and authority. Klaus' father often took him hunting and forced him to kill and skin the animals. Over time, Klaus became obsessed with the desire to kill and began hunting and murdering local women. Later in life, he trained his two sons, Max Paring and Ryan Orville, to do the same. Klaus was killed by Shawn Mallory. Ryan Orville D.O.B.: July 15th, 1981 Status: Deceased Ryan Orville was Klaus Paring's illegitimate son. Even though he was the product of an affair, Klaus made sure that Ryan was raised properly. Treated as a close 'family friend', Ryan often went hunting with Max and Klaus and killed several women alongside them. While Max struggled with mental illness, Ryan was the good son, who dilligently followed his father's footsteps. Ryan murdered Mal's girlfriend, Tasha King. Ryan was killed when Mal knocked his head into a bear trap. Herman Hartnell Full Name: Herman Edward Hartnell D.O.B.: January 1st, 1934 Status: Deceased Herman Hartnell, aka Zero, was born into a poor family during the Great Depression. Despite a high IQ, he was forced to work manual jobs for most of his life, which lef to a deep resentment and anger. Herman became obsessed with cryptography and the afterlife, desiring a host of vassals to serve him through eternity. For several years, Herman lived with Genevieve Collins, whom he treated as a daughter. He retired from killing for three decades due to a heart condition, but went on one last spree in 2011. Hermal was killed by Shawn Mallory. Esteban Flores Full Name: Esteban Antonio Flores D.O.B.: February 10th, 1960 Status: Deceased Esteban Flores was born in Trinirez, Mexico. He initially rejected the criminal lifestyle, choosing instead to get a degree in law. However, when his father and brother were brutally killed by a rival cartel, he accepted his place in the family business. In the 80s, Esteban expanded the cartel's activity into America and worked alongside Jacob Fallon's crime syndicate. In 2010, he attempted to usurp control on the cartel from his uncle, Arcangel, and reform it. However, before he could, he was murdered by Esmeralda Salazar. Carlito Flores Full Name: Carlito Cesar Flores D.O.B.: August 2nd, 1987 Status: Fugitive Carlito Flores is Esteban's younger son. Rash, hot-headed, impulsive, and full of hatred. Carlito routinely fought/rebelled against his father's instructions. He often considered himself the inferior son after his brother Miguel. Carlito became engaged to Esmeralda Salazar to secure an alliance with the Salazar cartel. However, he genuinely fell in love with her and often took her advice over his father's. Carlito was currently serving a 30-year sentence in San Quentin State Prison for the kidnapping and torture of Mal Fallon, but escaped not to long ago when Jacob Fallon, Mal's father escaped prison. Esmeralda Salazar D.O.B.: February 14th, 1987 Status: At Large Esmeralda Salazar is the daughter of Pablo Salazar, the cocaine kingpin of Colombia. Brought up in the heart of a drug empire, she learned to be cunning, manipulative, and ambitious. At the age of 13, she was kidnapped by a rival family, who held and abused her for several days. After her father's men liberated her, she personally executed her former captors. Esmeralda was sent by her father to secure an alliance with the Flores cartel. However, when the opportunity arose, she murdered Esteban. Upon Carlito's arrest, she assumed control of the Flores family operation in California. Alejandro Perez D.O.B.: May 7th, 1975 Status: Incarcerated Alejandro Perez, otherwise known as The Ghost, is a brutal South American assassin. He was trained in the School of the Americas and was employed by El Salvadoran death squads. He is deeply religious, believing that he is carrying out a divine justice by serving the Flores Cartel. Alejandro's preferred technique is to decapitate his victims with a ceramic machete. He also wears a vest full of throwing knives. Alejandro is currently incarcerated in a Mexican prison. Jacob Fallon D.O.B.: January 5th, 1957 Status: Fugitive Bright, assertive, and crafty, Jacob Fallon quickly rose through the ranks and was eventually promoted to Police Captain. However, over time, he grew frustrated with the limitations of the law. Forming a small coalition of like-minded officers, Jacob took control of the local crime scene with the intention of limiting its scope. Over time however, the syndicate of corrupt cops expanded into a major criminal enterprise. Following the shooting death of public defender Michael Rice, Jacob was exposed, tried, and incarcerated. He loves his son, Mal, and he looks after him, even when he is in jail. In Volume 6 is revealed that he has a romantic relationship with the Officer Anna Willis. Add Jacob on Facebook! Click Here! Ramsey Brand Full Name: Ramsey Kevin Brand D.O.B.: April 20th, 1978 Status: Deceased Ramsey Brand grew up in San Francisco. The sole survivor of a home fire that killed his family, Ramsey was deeply traumatized by the incident and became obsessed with fire. Under the guidence of Genevieve Collins, Ramsey was trained as a killer and placed in the San Francisco Fire Department. HIs MO was to burn homes with families inside, but let one victim surivive...only to kill the survivor a week later. Ramsey committed suicide by fire when confronted by Mal Fallon and Natara Williams. Mikhail Volk Full Name: Mikhail Simonovich Volk D.O.B.: December 29th, 1957 Status: Deceased Mikhail Volk was the son of a prominent Soviet officer. A sadist at heart, he enrolled in the Soviet army and served in the Spetsnaz GRU as a commando. Afterwards, he took a job as an interrogator at the notorious prison Orkutsk, where he tortured hundreds of political prisoners. Mikhail was visitied there by Genevieve Collins, who was seeking a man of his skills. She smuggled him into the US, where he worked discreetly as her right hand. Mikhail was killed when he was shot through the chest by Mal Fallon. Geoff Linx Full Name: Geoffrey Sandor Linx D.O.B.: March 1st, 1986 Status: Incarcerated A true child of Silicon Valley, Geoff Linx is a computer prodigy. Having made a name for himself by releasing a peer-to-peer file-sharing service, Geoff was hired by the internet dating service, All Right A'more, for whom he designed a cutting-edge matchmaking algorithm. Geoff attempted to take control of the company and, when he was found out, murdered his boss, Rich Brewer. Despite his clever scheme, he was apprehended by Mal Fallon and Natara Williams. =Victims= Sophie Patterson Full Name: Sophie Angela Patterson D.O.B.: July 27th, 1991 Status: Deceased Born in Tallahassee, Sophie Patterson was in San Francisco to attend college. She was an outgoing, fun-loving girl, and a proud member of a sorority. She was majoring in Education and wanted to work in public policy. Sophie was kidnapped and killed by Eric Mills (the Maskmaker) due to her strong resemblance to his sister. [Vol.1.Prologue] She is hinted to have used recreational drugs within Vol. 1 of the game. Brittany Emerson D.O.B.: ?? Status: Deceased Brittany was murdered by the maskmaker on the East Beach during a beach bonfire party with her school friends. [Vol.1.Chap.2] She has the option of putting up the greatest struggle against her assailant out of the three victims in'' Vol.1''. Jerome Eccleston D.O.B.: September 10th, 1974 Status: Deceased Jerome Eccleston was a Harvard-educated psychiatrist who practiced in the San Francisco area. He worked to help rehabilitated criminals adjust to society. While working with senator Collins, he met Genevieve Collins and became her first attempt at creating a protege. However, Jerome proved weak and used his first killer, Mickey Watkins, for person ends, sending Mickey to murder patients who had snubbed him. Eventually, Jerome tried to betray Mickey, who bludgeoned Jerome to death. Tasha King Full Name: Natasha "Tasha" King D.O.B.: September 10th, 1980 Status: Deceased Tasha King was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona, before moving to San Francisco. Tasha was outgoing and popular and hid a keen intellect behind a perky facade. With a degree in Journalism, she was hired by the San Francisco news station KQRM. Tasha specialized in crime reporting and had a knack for getting the scoop on the biggest stories. For two years, Tasha harbored a crush on Mal Fallon and was overjoyed to date him following his divorce. Tasha was killed by a shot point-blank in the head by Ryan Orville. Phil Morris Full Name: Phil Lawrence Morris D.O.B.: June 30th, 1960 Status: Deceased Phil Morris grew up in Santa Cruz, California. As a young man, he was an avid surfer and competed in several national competitions. He moved to San Francisco to be closer to his wife, an aide in the Mayor's office. Phile was known for his laid-back attitude and for being the first to buy everyone a round of drinks. Phil was offered a promotion, but declined it to keep working the beat. He was shot to death by the serial killer Zero during his attack on the precinct. =Other= Seth Holland D.O.B.: November 9th, 1980 Status: Deputy Mayor Seth Holland grew up in Chicago, where he learned everything he needed to know about how to succeed in politics. Ambitious and sneaky, Seth serves as the right hand of San Francisco Mayor Charles Gilcomb and is more then willing to cut a backroom deal if it'll help the Mayor's agenda...or his own. Seth despises Mal Fallon for investigating the Mayor's son during an election year. He does, however, harbor an attraction to Natara Williams. Diego Hernandez Full Name: Diego Michael Hernandez D.O.B.: November 9th, 1986 Status: Former C.I. Diego Hernandez is a San Francisco native. He was involved in the local gang scene for several years and developed a cocaine addiction. However, after three years in jail, Diego joined Narcotics Anonymous and got clean. Diego worked as a confidential informant with the SFPD and helped bring down serveral prominent criminals. Diego is good friends with Mal Fallon, and the two routinely meet to play poker. Neha Mansingh D.O.B.: November 9th, 1993 Status: College Student Neha Mansingh is the younger sister of Natara Williams. Unlike her sister, she has no problem basing in her family's fortune and has developed a reputation as a party-girl. She has twice been charged with underage drinking. She has also been romantically liked with several prominent rock stars. Despite her often flamboyant behavior, Neha is highly intelligent and has plans to study political science. Kara Yan D.O.B.: ??? Status: At Large Not much is known about the mysterious con artist Kara Yan. She is believed to be the daughter of Li Yan, a Triad gangster who disappeared in the 80s. Kara is incredibly resourceful and is adept to using her good looks to manipulate men. Though she won't admit it, Kara has a sweet spot for Kai Kalaba. Mike Parsons D.O.B.: May 9th, 1984 Status: Security Guard Mike Parsons is a particularly unlucky security guard. Mike worked for two years at the Chenowick Docks, where he allowed crooked customs agent Tom Grayson to run a smuggling operation. After Tom was savagely decapitated before his eyes, Mike swore to go legit. He then got a job at the North Beach Shipyard, where he encountered a group of Triad gang members picking up a shipment of counterfeit purses. They beat him and broke his arm. Mike is currently looking for work. Ranger Lubbock D.O.B.: ?? Status: deceased Ranger Lubbock was one of the two guards killed by the maskmaker when he arrived on Alcatraz Island in Vol 1. Chap 6. Ranger Ben D.O.B.: ?? Status: deceased See Ranger Lubbock.